1. Technical Field
The invention relates to the display of windows for application programs in a computer environment. More particularly, the invention relates to the opening and closing of a pane in a multi-pane window application in a computer environment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Computer application programs display multiple content screens to users by splitting a window of information into several panes. Each pane in a window is separated by a splitter bar which simply acts as a border between panes. Splitters come in different forms, each application controls the way a pane appears and disappears. Some applications allow the user to add, remove, or resize panes.
For example, referring to FIG. 1, spreadsheets such as Microsoft Excel, split the window 101 into panes 102a/102b. In the upper right corner above the scroll bar up arrow 103, there is a small horizontal bar 104 that the user points the mouse to. The user then presses the mouse button and the splitter appears as a thin, black horizontal line. The splitter can be dragged to create, delete, and enlarge or reduce the size of the two panes. When the user drags the splitter to the top or bottom of the window, the splitter and the second pane 102b disappear. However, the pane is not easily restored. The user must search through toolbars and menus to properly add the pane to the form and he must also re-enter all of the information that was in the pane before it was closed. Other spreadsheets have a similar mechanism.
Buttons residing on scroll bars and toolbars are also used. One approach has a button that resides on the lower scroll bar which the user clicks on to make the splitter bar and pane go away. It does not offer the user an intuitive indication that a pane has been closed or one can be reopened.
Another approach uses a toggle button that the user adds to the application's toolbar. The user presses the toggle button and a folder pane appears. When the user presses the button again, the folder pane disappears. However, the user cannot drag the splitter bar to close the pane and no button exists inside the pane that does this.
With respect to FIG. 2, some Internet browsers use a frame or pane that the user calls up by pressing a search button or several buttons on the toolbar that the user presses to call up a pane. There is a close box 202 in the top right corner of the frame 201 with an X in it that, when pressed, closes the frame. However, it completely closes the frame and the user has to know how to go back up to the main toolbar and press a button to get the pane back.
It would be advantageous to provide a window splitter bar system that intuitively gives the user the ability to open, close, and resize panes. It would further be advantageous to provide a window splitter bar system that utilizes the screen space on the splitter bar, thereby reducing the screen and toolbar real estate requirements which are at a premium.